


A Pleasant Night

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford's a woman, Sexual Content, This fic will be deleted by 10/7/18, her names Fordina, not really stancest, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone asked me to right this fic and it's only a one time deal. A fic in which Stan and Ford are not related and Ford's a woman.





	A Pleasant Night

"Huh. Huh."

"Mhmm!"

"Stan..."

Fordina moaned into Stanley's mouth as he pushed her against the wall, holding her arms above her head. They had just gotten home from the local bar, buzzing and horny. 

"You're so beautiful." Stan purred, kissing her neck, intoxicating breath puffing out over her soft skin.

Fordina gasped as Stan nipped her earlobe, grinding his hips against hers. He pulled back just enough to pull her shirt off, discarding it on the ground. Diana followed her husband's actions, helping him take his own shirt off as well.

They pulled each other back into a deep kiss, moving their party to the bed. Fordina laid on her back, looking up to the other with a hungered smile. Stan smiled as well, bending down to kiss her stomach as he shimmied both his and her pants off.

He crawled over the top of her like the alpha male he was, stooping down to kiss her deeply. Diana reciprocated it, running her six fingered hands through his hair. Stanley pulled back, undoing Diana's bra straps.

Now released from their right captivity, her breasts bounced lightly against her small chest. Stan grabbed one, squeezing it lightly, just enough to make Diana moan. He rubbed her nipple between his thumb and index finger, causing it to harden more.

"Lee..."

"Shh. I'll take care of you."

Next was his wife's panties, pulling them down oh so slowly to draw out the suspense. Fordina wiggled at the slowness, wanting to speed things up. Deciding to humor her, Stan pulled out the bottle of lube from the bedside table and pulled his boxers off.

Squirting some of the slick liquid in his hand, he started to stroke himself lightly, alleviating some of the heat. Diana moaned at the sight as Stan groaned to his own self-pleasuring.

When finished, he signaled Diana to flip around, to which she did. Stan placed a few pillows under her hips to raise them higher up. Placing a hand on her waist, he positioned himself.

"Ready, babe?"

"Yes. Just do it alre-ahh!"

In the middle of her lust filled sentence, he placed the tip of his cock at the beginning of her vagina and thrusted in her. He took it slow as he pushed himself in, giving her enough time to stretch out around him.

"Ahh, mm." Diana moaned.

"Yeah, I know-mhmm-you like that, baby."

Once fully submerged inside her, he started wiggling around a bit at the tightness. Then, he pulled out most of the way and thrusted back in.

"OOH!" They both moaned.

Stan continued thrusting into her, lavishing in the warmth of her tight walls.

"Ahh~go faster." Diana mewled, bouncing back into Stan's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Anything for you, doll."

Stan sped up his thrusting, moaning along with his wife. He kissed her bare shoulders as he humped her good. Diana mewled at the fantastic sex. 

"Oh yeah, fuck me good."

Stan growled, taking hold of her hips and flipping her on her back. He pulled both of them to the edge of the bed so that he could stand while he fucked her. 

Diana grabbed her leg, spreading them wide so he'd have full access. Pulling back her pussy lips with his thumbs, he slammed inside her full force till he was down at his hilt.

"Oh, yes. Yes! YEEESSS!" Diana yelled as she got the fucking of her life.

Stan pounded into her with all his might, loving the way she cried his name, begging for more. He rubbed her clit with his thumb to ad to her pleasure. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" She moaned with every thrust as her breasts slapped up and down from the shaking vibrating her body. "S-Stanley-ey-ey-ey! I'm so close."

"I am too. Oh, fuck. Uh huh. Mhmm, yeah. Cum for me, baby~."

With a loud cry, Diana came. Stan soon followed, shutting his seeds into her, filling her insides. 

"That was...hot, babe." Stan panted out.

"Heh. It was all for you." Fordina sighed.

Stan didn't pull out, deciding to stay within her for a later second round as he laid down. Diana turned to they could both face each other and so he wouldn't come out. 

They sat in silence for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. It didn't take long for Stan to start getting hard again though.

"What do ya say? Ready for round two?" He asked, thrusting lightly into her.

"In the shower."

So that's where they went, turning on the head and stepping inside. They kissed before Diana turned around to lean against the wall, ass up at Stan welcoming him.

Stan gripped her hips and thrusted back inside her, this time immediately speeding up, hitting her sweet spot over and over again.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! That's it." Diana moaned. "Fuck me till I'm pregnant."

Smiling, Stan spread up even faster, water helping to slick up his cock every time he pulled out just to pound back into her.

It didn't take long for either to cum, moaning at their release.


End file.
